One Fine Week!
by KelseyBell93
Summary: A revise of my long deleated story Insanity at Orange High anywho I haven't wrote on this website in a long while.I suppose this story is funny....Anywho it's rated T for light cussing and a little bit of pervertedness.Hope yall enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Ranma-Chan93: I'm bored...I Can't believe I'm actually writing another DBZ fanfics...It Amazes me.

Gohan: Me too...Scares me aswell soooo why you back?

Ranma: I don't know, I don't feel like actually writing and I haven't posted anything in 40 forevers.So ya know I decided to do some revising.

Gohan: -looks nervous- of which story?

Ranma: -still looking bored- oh of Insanity at Orange High but this'll be knows as "One Fine Week" ...I like that title.

Gohan: Your the devil...-.-

Ranma: No just cold, say the disclaimer.And as I started in my last story, I think.Even though it's a comedy it will have a opening and closing theme.I find it fun finding one.

Gohan: Can I say it now?

Ranma: Go ahead.

Gohan: Hell no way Hell no how Ranma-Chan93 will NEVER own DBZ!!!!

Ranma-Chan93: And that's a fact, jack!

Opening song; One Fine Day by the Offsprings

If I had a perfect day I would have it start this way Open up the fridge and have a tall boy Yeah

Then I'd meet up with my friends Head out to the game again We don't even really care who wins Now excitement seems to grow When we're hangin' with the bro's When we're chillin' and we pound a case of Stroh's Now the game is cool to see You can "High 5" on TV Count the riot on the one two three Operation is in sight And the field is open wide When you break it then you know you're still alive If the cops don't make you pay And you make your getaway Then you know That's one fine day

On that day before we're through We could torch a car or two Then have ourselves another tall boy Yeah

Water hoses and batons That's the real game that's on I don't really give a shit who wins I believe it's my god-given right To destroy everything in my sight Cause it never gets dull, it never gets old The only thing it gets is more bold Drinkin', fightin', going to the game In our world it's a way to stay sane If you're asking me To have it my way, I'd say that's One fine day

Ranma: I picked this song cause it's the complete opposite of the story,lol.Ok time to start.

Gohan: I hate you so much.

Ch.1 living hell...

Son Gohan sat on his bed looking at a paper that he got at school from his teacher.

"Damn what is she thinking?I trip to CC...Maybe It's not her fault, maybe I should go kill a certain green god...That's it.I'll do that now."

(Ranma: I'm not bored no more XD Goku's back for Gohan's torture!!!Gohan: For my torture,is he going to beat me?Ranma:I'll add that to my list right now!!!)

"Dad,I've got to go--do something!"Gohan called yelling out the door.

"Where and what?"

damn...He thought."Just thought I'd go up to the lookout to ask Dende something,I'll be right back."

"Ok..."

And where off!!!!Gohan was there in 2.5 seconds,is that unreal or what?  
He went straight to his problem and grabbed it by the neck.

"Ok little green alien,wha'd ya do?"Gohan asked.Ok he demanded to answer,happy?

"What did I do now?"Dende asked trying real hard to breathe/stay alive.

Warning a really long authors/argument ahead...Nothing at all to do with the story just me and Gohan rambling again...

(Ranma: Hey that's a song,I I I I stay alive stay alive. Gohan:You make me look like a murder !!!Ranma: Theres several writers on here that do that, it's just me.Gohan:If you want to finish this before the sun comes out then get started!!!!!Ranma:I'm going you can't rush perfection!!!Not that this story has any perfection I mean if your in it.Gohan:Wait...-5min. later-HEY!!!!Ranma:Shush it and back to the story!)

"What do you mean 'What did I do?'? Your sick twisted games stop here!!!!"Gohan exclaimed.

"But it's torture Gohan month..."

"Who invented this crap!?"

(Ranma: I did... Gohan: I know you did.)

"The authoress...She made me, put a sock in my mouth and told me she had her ways of turture...Don't kill me!!!"Dende begged.

"I should have known of course Ranma-Chan would do something as evil as this !!!"

"So ya going!?"Dende asked cheerfull that Gohan put him down.

"Well I have to.People could die by the prince of all ass-holes!!!!"

"Theres your will!!!Just remember that and nobody will die by you."Dende suggested.

"What seams to be the problem?"Piccolo asked floating down.

"Did you see a crazy girl come by?"Gohan asked his former sense.

"There's been several,I need discription."Was the green guy's reply.

"Short blonde hair,kinda tall,most likely wearing jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Yeah, she threatened Dende good!It was da bomb."

Gohan shook his head and sighed."I'm going home..."Hearing Picollo say "da bomb" was enough shock for one day.

Gohan raced home trying to decide to go or not to go.Oh Gohan let your consience guide you.

Ranma: Mkay I'm done...

Gohan: Your the worst at leaving it at a appropriate place.

Ranma: I know...Comming soon ch.2!!!!Syonara!!!But first--

Gohan:Oh crap there's more .

Ranma:A mini skit!

Mini Skit; Consience

Gohan:What should I do!!!!!!!-theres a all out war going out with in his head XD-

Angel Consience:Go Gohan, you know your friends will need you.

Devil Consience:Ah screw them!What have they ever done for you but be a pain in the ass.

Gohan:That's true...

Angel Consience: No!!!There inocent people,you have to be nice!

Devil Consiece: When has this kid ever been nice!?He almost killed Kami today!!!

Angel Consience: But they'll all die and what about Videl?

Gohan:-sigh-Great...Her...I--

Goten:-walks in- Dinners ready.

Gohan: YOU CRUSHED MY DREAMS!!!YOU CRUSHED THEM SO HARD!!!!!!

Goten:-walks into the hall-way- Ok then...

End skit.

Ranma: For anyone who didn't get it he was saying the whole crushing dreams thing to the angel consience XD.Hope yall've enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma:I'm back!!

Gohan:Dang I thought you might've givin up on this story...

Ranma:Nope!!Now that I know I have one nice review.I'll keep going.

Gohan:So if a lot of people flamed you,you'd stop?

Ranma:Nope!!But this has to be a really short chapter,cause I have to write something else.

Gohan:Ranma still doesn't own DBZ.

Ranma:But someday people someday...

Ch.2!!

Son house,dinner table,day of D-Day (Decision Day)!!

"Yeah so there's a thing coming up at--."Gohan started.

"Oh the trip to CC..."ChiChi his mother interrupted.

"You knew about it?"Gohan asked.

"Yeah,it's a great opritunity.For me some grand-baby's."

Everyone faints aim style.

"Do I actually have to go?"He asked.

"Yes..."Goku said.

"Why?I could go any day,what's the point?"Gohan argued,half surprised it was his father that said it.

"Educational,and it would be funny to see how you handle it..."Was his answer.

"FUNNY!?!?!?Getting me exposed as the freak family I had.Ow why where at it lets tell everybody I beat Cell?"Gohan demanded.

"That's not public?"Goku asked.

"No..."

"It should be."

"Well it's not,and that's fine with me."

"Fine."Goku said throwing his arms up in the air.

"So I don't have to go?"He asked.

"Oh,no your going."Goku replied.

Gohan sighed.

"Bulma invited Goten to come too."Chichi told them.

Gohan stood his whole body shaking."Is this whole thing some evil plan to get me killed?"

"Nobody's dying just getting humiliated."Goku reassured him.

Gohan walked toward the door.

"Where you going?"Chichi asked.

"Out,I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't kill your self."Goku called.

Gonna slammed the door shut.

Gohan:One review and she decides to continue.

Ranma:Hehe 2 reviews and I move on to the 3rd chapter.

Gohan:-gulp-3 you go to 4.

Ranma:4 I go to 5.

Gohan:-anime sweet drop-5 you go to the final chapter 6?

Ranmna:That's what I'm planning,I only want there to be 6 to 10 chapters.Cause I still have other things to do.

Gohan:SO DON'T REVIEW!!

Ranma:No way review!!Syonara!! 


End file.
